


Vibrate

by FestiveFerret



Series: Held [92]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Sex Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21740515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestiveFerret/pseuds/FestiveFerret
Summary: "Don't hold back, baby. I want you to come as much as you want."
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Held [92]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/646247
Comments: 5
Kudos: 257





	Vibrate

"I got you a toy."

Steve grinned dopily from where he was sprawled out naked on the bed. "You spoil me."

"You -" Tony crawled over him and straddled his thighs "- are very spoilable."

"What'd you get me?"

"I lied, actually, it's not for you."

"Tony!" Steve half-whined, half-laughed.

"What?"

Steve petted flat palms up Tony's legs. "Stop teasing me."

"Okay." Tony leaned over and opened the bedside drawer then pulled out the new toy.

"It's a cock ring."

"Yup."

"But you said it was for you not me?"

"Yup." Tony shifted on Steve's lap. Then he snapped his fingers. "Oh wait, I forgot! I  _ did  _ get a present for you too."

Steve laughed and squirmed. 

Tony bent over again and came back with a bullet vibrator and an elastic strap. Steve swallowed heavily. "That one's for me?"

"Oh, yeah, baby. I want to feel you clench around my cock until you don't have anything left to give."

"Tony," Steve moaned.

Tony shifted down until he was kneeling between Steve's knees, and Steve bent his legs, hooking his ankles around Tony's back. Tony stroked Steve's cock a few times then pressed the bullet just under the head, strapping it into place. "Feel good?" Steve nodded so he moved to himself, wiping lube on the cock ring then easing it down over his erection. A moan slipped out as the ring rubbed down his length. He stretched the loop over his balls and settled it comfortably in place. There was a vibrator that would slam against Steve's perineum with every thrust, torturing his prostate from the outside.

Tony grabbed Steve's knees and pulled him closer, watching his eyes get wide and hopeful, pupils blown black with need. Tony slid into him, slow but unrelenting, until he was bottomed out. Then he turned on the vibrator in the cock ring. Steve moaned softly, and Tony stroked his cock once then turned on the bullet too.

"Oh my god, Tony." Steve stuffed his fist between his teeth and bit down. 

"Don't hold back, baby. I want you to come as much as you want." Tony propped himself up on his hands and thrust in and out, finding the angle that made Steve whimper every time Tony bottomed out and the vibrator pressed against him.

It wasn't long before Steve shifted under him, muscles going tense. "Tony - I'm gonna come -  _ please, please -"  _

"Let go, come on!" 

Steve released with a gasp, coating his chest and stomach with come, but Tony didn't slow down, still pounding into him. Steve's muscles rippled around his cock, hot and heavenly, and Tony shifted his weight to push deeper, harder.

"You're going to come for me again. Come on." Tony fucked him hard, thrilling when Steve's back arched and his eyes fell shut. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to come for you. Again. As many times as you want."

"Good boy."

The soft praise was enough to tip Steve over a second time and he whined, teeth clenched as his cock twitched up and added to the mess on his stomach. 

"Oh, god, look at you. Gorgeous, stunning, go on baby."

"Tony -  _ fuck -"  _ Steve cried out and his second orgasm rolled right into a third. "Oh my god."

There was nothing like it - nothing like watching Steve fall apart at his hands, impaled on his cock. "One more."

Steve shuddered out a sigh. "I don't know if I can."

"You can, baby, you can. One more, come on."

Tony could feel the vibrations starting to numb the sensation in his cock, his own orgasm drifting away, but it didn't matter. All he wanted in that moment was to watch Steve come again, feel his body clench and release, spill the last drops inside him. He thrust again and pushed Steve over the edge with a cry, his cock spurting halfheartedly over his stomach then dripping as the vibrations against his prostate eased out one more wave of pleasure.

Tony stopped both toys and sat back on the bed, running soothing hands up and down Steve's legs. He pulled the cock ring off and untied the bullet vibe, leaving Steve's cock to twitch and soften in his hand. He pressed a kiss to Steve's knee. He never ceased to amaze him. "Beautiful."

"Thank you, Tony."


End file.
